harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mark (SI)/Quotes
'Greetings' *'First Meeting:' "I'm Mark. I just came to this island today. I plan on staying for a while. Nice to meet you, player. I'll be at the inn, so come visit me when you find the time. See you later." *'Morning:' "Hi, player. Good morning! Hard at work already?" *'Afternoon:' "Hi, player. I'm so happy to see you with a smile on your face." *'Evening:' "Hi, player. Good evening! Working at this hour? You're such a hard worker, player!" 'Chat' *'Day after a typhoon:' "Wasn't the storm bad for the ranch? I was worried about you yesterday." *'Day after a blizzard: ' "I hope nobody got caught outside in that storm yesterday!" *'Verdure Island:' "Being comfortable on boats is important since we live on an island." *'Sprout Island:' "Sprout Island is a wonderful place. It's like a brother to Verdure Island." *'Inside Chen's: '"Knowing about seeds and crops is very important for rancher." *'Inside the hotel lobby:' "The hotel here is well built. I respect the carpenter that made it." *'At Diner:' "I'm hungry. I wonder what I should eat today." *'At Cafe (Raining):' "The weather isn't good today, so I'm taking a break here." *'When giving a Sun Stone:' "Oh, player. You came at the right time. I have to give you something. Here, I heard you were looking for these stones, player. I found one, so here you go." *'When shown a liked animal:' "It's so cute! It cheers me up just looking at it." *'Rejects the Blue Feather: '"It's too early for me to get married.... I'm sorry." *'Gives you a birthday present:' "Happy birthday, player!" 'Gifts' *"Thanks, player! I love it!" *'Birthday:' "A birthday present? Thanks!" *'Rejects a gift:' "I don't want it. Can you take it back?" 'Heart Lines' *'Black Heart:' "My dream is to become a rancher. Living together with nature is wonderful!" *'Purple Heart:' "I don't like big cities because I feel too removed from nature." *'Blue Heart:' "It feels nice when the crops you care for grow really well." *'Green Heart:' "I keep in touch with my family through letters. Everyone seems to be doing well." *'Yellow Heart:' "People need to learn how to respect nature and live with it." *'Orange Heart:' "The hill that I played on when I was small got flattened for city development." *'Red Heart:' "Player, your ranch is awesome! You have my respect." 'Marriage Lines' *'While engaged:' "I'm getting excited about running the ranch with you, player!" *'Picking a nickname:' "We're now husband and wife.. What do you want to be called, player? Okay, player. We're finally married!" *'Greeting (Morning):' "Mornin', player. I think today's going to be a blast!" *'Greeting (Afternoon):' "What's up, player? Don't worry about me; just see to your work!" *'Greeting (Evening):' "I had a great day. Every day with you is wonderful!" *'Inside the farmhouse:' " Player, I'm overjoyed to be spending my life with you." *'Given a gift:' "Thanks! It always feels great to get something from you, player!" *'Multiple Gifts:' "I'd feel bad about accepting it. Why don't you keep it instead?" *'When shown a liked animal:' "I love animals. They all look so cute to me." *'Harvest Festival:' **"I'm always grateful for the fall harvest!" **"It's delicious, player!" 'Festivals' *'You lose:' "Don't feel down. Just try again next year. I'll be rooting for you!" New Years Day: *"I've been looking forward to to this all year." Harvest Goddess Festival: *"I'm looking forward to the Harvest Goddess Festival tomorrow." *'You invite him:' "You're asking me out? I'd be happy to go with you! How about we meet at Haila's Cafe at 10AM tomorrow?" *'Go to the festival together:'"Oh, player! Perfect timing. Let's get on over to the meadow. I can't believe I'm escorting such a beautiful woman to the dance! We made it. So you're going to be dancing here, player... You might be nervous, but I'll be cheering you on! See you later." *'At the festival together:' "I hope it'll start soon. I really want to see you dance, player." *'After the festival ends:' "Today seemed to end so quickly. I had a blast! Player, I had a lot of fun today. I'll see you later." Spring Harmony Day: *'Receiving a Harmony Day gift: '"Oh, right. Today is Harmony Day. Thanks." *'Giving a Harmony Day gift:' "Thanks for the present back in winter. This is a token of my appreciation. I'll get going now. I hope you'll come visit me in my room at the hotel." Crop Festival: *" Player, what crops will you be entering? I can't wait to see!" *'You win:' "Congratulations! I knew Ranch would win!" *"The crops were all wonderful. I wish I could grow them like that!" Chicken Festival: *"All the chickens look good. Do you think you can win, player?" Sheep Festival: *"I wonder which sheep will win? I'm getting excited." *"I want to participate in the Sheep Festival when I become a rancher." *'You enter:' "All the sheep look wonderful. Do you think you can win, player?" *'You lose:' "Don't feel down. Just try again next year. I'll be rooting for you!" Fishing Festival: *"Lanna said she's entering. What about you, player?" Harvest Festival: *"Player, what did you bring? I hope you brought some of your crops." *High quality ingredients used: "I feel warm all over. It's so delicious." *'Poison mushroom added to stew:' "Does it taste funny to you?" Rice Festival: *"I heard that growing rice is hard. You're amazing, player." Winter Harmony Day: *"Is that for me? A Harmony Day present! Thank you." Mining Festival: *"I can't wait to see what kind of gems will be shown." *'You win:' "Congratulations! I knew you could do it, player!" Starry Night Festival: *'He invites you:' " Player, the Starry Night Festival is tomorrow. Did you already make plans?" *'You accept the invitation:' "Then let's have a party in my room at the hotel! I'll be waiting for you at 6PM." *'Festival Day:' "Welcome, player! I'm glad you could make it. Come on in. I travel a lot, so I've rarely ever had the chance to celebrate anything... Actually, I'm usually so busy I forget there's a festival until it's too late. Just hanging around to chat is nice, too. I used to be alone a lot, so it's really fun. That's why I feel so happy being able to spend time with someone like you. Thanks for coming today. I feel embarrassed after telling you all that. ___, I'd like to hear more about you. Like about the ranch and stuff." New Years Eve Noodles: *"How was your year, player?" Category:Sunshine Islands Quotes